1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments broadly relate to a server and a method for providing a survey of a broadcasting program.
2. Description of the Related Art
With recent development of technologies and with change in demands of viewers, the broadcasting environment has been changed. Especially, with the development of internet protocol television (IPTV), viewers no longer one-sidedly view programs provided from a broadcasting station. Viewers can be provided with games, education information, life information, and so forth, and utilize a two-way broadcasting service that enables intercommunication between viewers and a broadcasting station.
When buying a product through a broadcasting program such as home shopping, a viewer may have worries in choosing one of various options of the product such as colors and designs. In order to see comments, views of experts or third parties with regard to the product or another associated product, the viewer may search related information through the internet.